


Empty Skies and Full Hearts

by LuxaLucifer



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, also washington accidentally cockblocks lol, having sexual intercourse with his two boyfriends, i say as i tag that right next to 'spitroasting', just read my porn about a founding father, some picnic fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxaLucifer/pseuds/LuxaLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sky is empty of clouds and musketballs, and so Alexander Hamilton thinks it is a good day to set down for a picnic for three.</p><p>Three, he’d intended. Three. Not four. But General George Washington had seen them heading out and had jogged to catch up with them, holding onto his tricorn hat. They’d had no choice but to invite the man along as well; you can’t exactly tell your military commander you’re planning to have a threesome on the shores of the lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Skies and Full Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wrote this forever ago and finally got around to posting it, since I take so long when I have to beta my own work, lol. Hopefully it's typo free. My last Hamilton piece was well received, so I hope you like this one as well! Thank you for reading it.

The sky is empty of clouds and musketballs, and so Alexander Hamilton thinks it is a good day to set down for a picnic for three.

Three, he'd intended. Three. Not four. But General George Washington had seen them heading out and had jogged to catch up with them, holding onto his tricorn hat. They'd had no choice but to invite the man along as well; you can't exactly tell your military commander you're planning to have a threesome on the shores of the lake.

So now they're spreading out blankets and pulling food from their pockets, all eyeing each other in the presence of their superior. Only Lafayette seems the least bit comfortable, sidling up to the man and chatting with him with his newly elevated knowledge of the English language. That is, he's no longer butchering it horribly. The Frenchman is also disinterested in helping the food preparation, which Alexander thinks he may mention at a later date, perhaps in response to some mention of his own flaws.

John leans over to him. "What're we going to do?"

Alexander's eyes slide over the two Generals as they chat, Lafayette's expressive hands waving in conjunction with his words. Washington is calmer, implacable, his smile the only sign of his interest if you managed to forget to look at the warmth in the creases around his eyes.

"We'll roll with it. See if we can get ourselves a little alone time."

"And if we can't?"

The possibility is both very real and very unpleasant. They've had this day in the works for ages, a plan for all three of them to hide away for a few hours. A day for them to enjoy before Alexander inevitably ruins their perfect partnership with his intrusion of the outside world and its cold reality. Not that he believes his Eliza is cold, not at all. His chest fills with that painful warm rush he's so used to by now, the split between the bliss he's found for himself in the midst of war with the well-off son of a plantation owner and the fabulously wealthy orphan from the courts of Versailles and the peacetime safety with the soft and kind Schuyler sister.

"We'll work it out," he says.

"What are those two conspirators doing over there?" asks Washington with a congenial smile. Alexander can't help but giving him a swift one in return. The General is important to him, even when he's getting in the way of such important business as this.

"Just talking," he says. "We seem to do a lot of that."

Washington sighs. "The military is far more talking and much less fighting than one would believe it to be."

"Ah, but they are not mutually exclusive, are they?" says Lafayette, reaching for a roll and its corresponding butter. "I have witnessed many a war waged with only words for a weapon."

"If you manage to say more w's in one sentence I'll give you an award," says John with a grin wide enough to stretch his freckles.

Lafayette falls silent, looking thoughtful. Alexander laughs slightly, not surprised that he's going for it. He'll be quiet all day if they let him. English does not come naturally to him, despite his best efforts. Still, Alexander has to say he has improved, although not enough to stop him from falling back into broken English and French when in the middle of debauchery.

"Don't tease, John," says Washington before Alexander can say something similar. It irks him, although he's not sure why.

He offers Washington a roll, which the man gratefully takes. He and Lafayette bite into their food simultaneously. Perhaps it will stimulate the Marquis's brain.

Alexander's chest is still fit to burst. He has so much to say but for once he doesn't want to say it. He's almost glad the General interrupted them; the almost becomes important when John absentmindedly runs a finger through his own thick hair, typing with with a band to keep it out of his eyes.

He unwraps the cold ham they brought and begins slathering it with gravy, hoping to distract himself in some small way. John's shoulders brush his as they reach for the flasks of water at the same time, and they share a small smile. Alexander suddenly doesn't care if Washington notices it. No man has ever gone to prison for a smile, at least no man that he knows of.

"Do you ever think this war will end?" says John suddenly. It's uncharacteristic of him. A deeper thought than Alexander expected for this sunny day with the clouds so picturesquely placed in the sky; it's the kind of thing John would murmur in his ear before pressing his face to Alexander's chest, burying himself away from the world.

"Of course it will," says Washington. "And we will be free to have our picnics on our own land, without worrying about a foreign power controlling the taxes on the food we bring to it."

Lafayette is no longer leaning on Washington, but examining the spread in front of him, hand darting out like the tongue of some fantastical creature to grab an apple. He is peckish, that man. "When the war ends," says Lafayette, bouncing the apple against the ground. "I suppose I will be going back to France."

"That is what Frenchman often do, I hear," replies Alexander, unable to say what he wants to with the looming presence sitting with his legs crossed, beginning on his own plate of ham.

Lafayette doesn't reply, only sighing slightly.

"We could lose," says John.

"We may," says Washington gravely. "But we may not."

Lafayette doesn't seem to care either way, at least at the moment. He's still out of sorts, picking at another roll with his fingers. Alexander remembers how soft his hands were when they first met. As petulant as the rich Frenchman appears at times, his palms are now made of callouses.

John is eating, ignoring the conversation, or pretending to. Alexander decides to join him, because they might as well eat when Washington gives them little else to do.

The weather really is gorgeous. Alexander has never been too absorbed in his surroundings, a habit born from the West Indies, when there was nothing but an imprint of human misery to look at. But today, with the cool breeze and the warm sun and the trees dark green and heavy with water, rustling in their groves, he can't help but be happy exactly where he is.

It's several long minutes later before Washington sighs contentedly, his plate empty. "This is the closest I've come to a full stomach in ages."

"I think your men would say it's close enough to count, as are all your meals," says Alexander pointedly, unable to help himself.

He isn't looking at John, but he can still feel him rolling his eyes. Washington, for his part, only chuckles. "You're right, of course. Good catch, although maybe you should try having a little less venom to your tone now and then."

"I apologize, General."

"We all get a little tense in wartime," says Washington. "The Lord knows I have been guilty of that sin. Speaking of tense, you three all seem to be on edge today. Is there any particular reason?"

"No," says Alexander at the same time as John, who says it at the same time as Lafayette's quick "Non."

Washington is understandably incredulous after that reaction. He gives them all a look in turn, lip turned up in what might be a smile. "I would ask what you're all hiding from me, but I trust you enough that I know it must not be truly of consequence, or you would open your mouths. As it is it would take a legion of British torturers to pry you of the truth."

"We are your loyal soldiers," says Alexander, a touch of red to his cheeks.

"He just said that," says John with a laugh. "Haven't you been listening?"

"I was just affirming—"

"Anyway," interrupts Washington loudly. "I think I will get back to my job so that you three may share in your secrets in peace. I will send a man if something comes up."

The General brushes off his leggings and stands, taking a roll or three with him by way of his pockets. To share with Martha, he tells them with a wink. They watch him go. Alex grabs John's hand the moment Washington's back is turned, almost to prove a point.

"Finally," says Lafayette with a dramatic sigh, a step away from pressing the back of his hand from his forehead. "I thought he would never leave!"

Alexander can't help but snort. "Oh, really now? Says the man who was about three inches from sitting on his lap."

"I was not! I was merely enjoying his company, since he was already here."

"Oh? Is that what you call it?" says John, sliding in on the teasing with ease. "Was it the same way you enjoy our company? Did you want to sit on his lap for real?"

Lafayette is so easy to fluster, his cheeks pink against his dark skin. He fidgets on the blanket, fingers curling around a roll as the man they know debates with the noble that was bred in France about whether or not he should throw it at his rude American lovers.

"No, I do not!"

"I know what he wants to do," says Alex, a wicked grin spreading across his cheeks. "He wants to pull George Washington's General out of his trousers and show him the same attention he lavishes on the rest of him."

Lafayette is so indignant he's speechless, spluttering with his face now bright red. Alex is struck with the urge to thread his fingers through curly hair before pulling the Frenchman down and making him do to this Colonel what he suggested he do to the General.

John begins packing up the food. Alex watches him with confusion. "What're you doing?"

"We can't continue our plans here. Washington said if he needs us, he'll send a man. We can't be interrupted."

Lafayette jumps up in a singular fluid motion that startles the two other men. "Well! We will have to make do, will we not? There is no other way through it."

"Way around it," corrects Alexander absentmindedly.

"Close enough," says Lafayette, brushing it off with an airy tone and a wave. "Where to then, men?"

"Oh, are you bossing us around?"

"I am the highest ranked man here," says Lafayette with a proud smile, back straightening. "And the one with a long family history in these matters!"

John and Alex exchange looks. This just got a lot more fun. They need to find a good spot as soon as possible. John picks up the picnic basket and Alex grabs the blanket, Lafayette trailing behind. The man is no doubt wondering at the looks that just passed between the two others.

Lafayette trots up to them after they've been walking along the riverbank for a while. The river is running high and loud, the sounds of wildlife filling Alex's ears. Frogs hopping from rock to rock and birds flying overhead are constants everywhere, or they should be. There is nothing like a restful day in a peaceful place like this, especially when you have bad news to break.

They leave footprints on the soft mud at the bank, Alexander scanning the land in front of them for a good spot to set their things back down. John, however, has other plans.

John drops the basket as the river forces them closer to the tree-line, grabbing Lafayette by the fancy collar and backing him up against rough bark. Alexander's own thoughts are interrupted, but he doesn't mind, dropping the blankets in favor of circling around John and Lafayette like a bird of prey.

"What was that about being better than us, Gil?" says John.

"I never said that!" said Lafayette, his accent thickening as his heartbeat begins racing. "I have not meant that, it is only form of saying— saying that we are different in rank!"

John lets go; it's a game, after all, and no fun if he ends up actually scaring their lover. He crushes his lips to Lafayette's as Alexander watches jealously, eyes roving over the way John nips at Lafayette's lips until they're red and swollen from his endeavors, pulling his collar down to leave marks on his neck. When he surfaces he says, "We'll see who's bossing who around by the end of the day."

John shoots Alexander a smile Gil can't see, a light, happy thing. After all, the one to be really offended at Lafayette flaunting his noble birth is not John Laurens, a man who's as close as it gets in South Carolina, but Alexander Hamilton.

"Don't I get a turn with him?" says Alex, unable to hide his smirk.

John moves aside to let Alex do just that with the flustered Frenchman, who has at least gained enough composure to lift an eyebrow at him. "Are you two thinking it is enough to kiss me senseless? You value your kissing strength too highly if you think it will send me prostrating myself to you!"

"Wow," says John. "Such big words. Didn't know you knew that much English."

Alex doesn't give Lafayette the chance to reply, too eager to say his own clever line. "I didn't say anything about kissing you, Marquis."

He makes what he means clear by unbuttoning Lafayette's uniform as quickly as he can, shucking it back on his shoulders to expose the final layer between Alex and Lafayette's chest. He lets Lafayette's jacket and vest hang as he slides his hands up the bottom of his shirt, exploring Lafayette's toned chest. The man is more muscular than Alex and John combined, not that you'd guess it from the way he acts; except, maybe, the endless energy.

He spends the next few minutes lavishing Lafayette with attention, hiking his shirt up so that he can see the muscles he's spending so much time running his hands over. The man is mostly unaffected by Alex's ministrations until he runs a thumb over his nipple. The other man lets out a soft grunt, and Alex knows then that he and John are going to win this.

He lifts Lafayette's shirt even higher and presses his mouth to one of his nipples, using his hand to simulate the attention he's giving to the other. He licks and sucks and nibbles until Lafayette is making enough moans to attract any and all Redcoats in range. What a way to go.

Soon the man under his touch is overstimulated, and rough hands push him away as he glances up and sees man lost to his senses. Alex can't stop himself from pressing his hand to Lafayette's cheek just to see how warm it is, and then he can't stop himself from dragging it down over his stubble just to see him bite his lip in that way he has.

"You've got him looking real good," says John. "How about we get him on his knees? You want that, Lafayette?"

"And what will I get in return?" says Lafayette with his chin high, a brave last effort to keep his composure.

"Cock," says John. The single word has Lafayette on his knees in seconds. Alexander doesn't think he's ever made such an impact with so few words in his life; he'd need a soliloquy to achieve the same effect. He allows himself a moment of jealousy before refocusing his attention on the man below him.

"Which of us first, do you think?" says Alex.

"My turn," replies John, pulling down his trousers and freeing his cock. It's not hard yet, but Alex and Lafayette both know that'll only take time. "You ready, Gil?"

Lafayette smiles as John grabs the base of his cock. "You two are unbelievable." It's the last thing before he opens his mouth and begins sucking expertly, his cheeks hollowed out as his hands rise to stroke what he can't fit. Alex watches, rubbing himself through his trousers. It's too good of a sight not to.

Alex steps around the man on his knees and presses his lips to John's mouth, stealing what little breath he still has as Lafayette takes John even deeper. Their kiss has tongues and heat and the intensity that comes from trying to find some kind of reason in the middle of a war, even if that reason comes in the form of kissing another man while he receives a blowjob from a visiting Frenchman.

Alex figures John can't keep the façade of being calm and impartial up with the head bobbing below him and the tongue exploring his mouth, and so presses a kiss to a freckled neck and murmurs, "My turn?"

"Good idea," says John with just a hint of a gasp. "We've still got to fuck him yet."

Alex smiles at the groan Lafayette lets out around a full mouth.

John pulls back, letting Lafayette spend a few seconds rubbing a sore jaw as Alex takes his place. "You two like to tease me so much," says the man on his knees with a roll of his eyes. "But your worlds would fall to pieces without my mouth, no?"

"Yes," says John. "It would. Without the rest of you, too."

Lafayette's smile is bright, and Alex shoots him a returning one as he frees his own cock from its restraints. "We can move on to something else, if you like," he says, spurred by sentiment. He lifts a hand to Lafayette's hair and frees it from its ponytail, watching it spread up and around his shoulders.

"What was that about bossing me around?" says Lafayette. "You're in bad shape."

"Form," Alex corrects.

John laughs at Lafayette's words regardless. "Look at Gil, telling us how to boss him around. You should put your dick in his mouth already. I think I'm going to speed up the process."

Alex watches John move around Lafayette so he stands behind him, getting on his knees as well. John reaches down squeezes Lafayette's backside. Alex watches him yelp and turn his head in indignation. "What was that for?"

"Get on your hands and knees."

The color is back in Lafayette's cheeks as he does as he's told. When he turns his head back to Alexander he finds a cock pressed to his lips. "Open up now," says Alex.

Alexander lets out a small sigh as Lafayette begins working his cock into his mouth, that tight wet heat nearly as good as taking him from behind. The Frenchman is skilled at this, and his eyes glance up towards him as he runs his tongue up one of Alex's veins.

"God," he says. "Do they train their courtiers to be little sluts in Versailles?"

Lafayette lets out an indignant noise that only sends pleasant vibrations up Alex's shaft and into his groin. He redoubles his efforts, as thought this will somehow prove Alexander wrong. He doesn't stop the man, though. He has no intention of that.

Lafayette pitches forward and swallows more than he can hand when John roughly pulls his trousers down to his knees, exposing his backside to the air. His nose bumps the curls at the base of Alex's cock before he splutters and has to back.

"No warning, huh?" says Alex.

John shrugs, pulling out the bottle of oil they'd nicked from the kitchens. He begins the endeavor of preparing Lafayette for their activities, slicking up a finger and sliding it into Lafayette. Alex enjoys the pleasure of another moan and its accompanying sensations as John does so.

He wishes he could do more, that he could spend more minutes showing Lafayette how good he thinks he deserves to feel, that he could let himself relax for the first time in what feels like forever in John's arms, that he could lay in this forest with them until the end of time. As it is, their time together will be limited no matter what they do, and he had best enjoy the feel of his Frenchman's hot mouth sucking his cock while he can.

Lafayette rocks into him with every movement of the finger inside him. Alexander knows the moment that John adds a second; Lafayette tenses around him, providing a new and delicious feeling as that mouth works him over. Lafayette reaches a hand up and places it on Alex's thigh, fingers gripping his falling trousers as he steadies himself against John's increased pace. Alexander places his own hand over Lafayette's, squeezing it and admiring the overlay of his skin tone with the other man's much darker one.

When John adds a third finger, Alexander knows they're getting close. He strokes Lafayette's jaw soothingly, preparing him for what's coming as John withdraws the fingers and readies his cock against Lafayette's ass.

Alexander considers that sight, out of all the shining shores and glittering forests, one of the best in the world. His gaze is fixed on the way John bites his lip as he steadies his cock, pushing in ever so slowly. When his teeth relinquish their grasp on his mouth there are red bite marks on his own bottom lip. What Alexander would give for a kiss in that moment.

When John has painstakingly filled the man sucking Alex's cock, he begins to move, setting a steady pace that has Lafayette slowly taking more and more of him into his mouth, eyes pressed shut as a litany of moans emerge from his mouth. Alexander keeps one hand on his cheekbone and the clutching his hand on Alex's thigh, swaying slightly with every thrust on John's end.

"You feel tighter than you used to," says John with a smirk only Alex can see. "Have you been practicing some secret magic we don't know about? Are you a witch, Gil?"

Alex chuckles at the indignant moan that constitutes Lafayette's reply.

"You'd think after the times we've torn you apart you'd be a little more stretched out," continues John. "Another hidden skill of the French."

Since Lafayette can't reply, Alexander takes the role of a slightly dishonored knight and does so for him. "That's not exactly fair. We can't credit all of France with Gil's virtues."

"Mmm. True. And he does feel so good."

Whether out of frustration or gratitude Alexander doesn't know, Lafayette yet again increases his efforts to please Alexander, running his tongue across his shaft with such frequency and ability that Alex can feel his cock begin to stiffen for that final release.

He steps back slightly, out of Lafayette's reach, pressing a hand to his forehead and feeling beads of sweat. "You minx," he gasps. "You almost had me undone."

"Good," says Lafayette, voice hoarse. "Maybe then you would stop gloating."

"And let you have the satisfaction?" says John, but there's no heart behind his words, his expression taut with arousal, sweat on his own chest. He comes to the same realization Alex did and pulls back, cock rock hard.

"Switch positions?" asks John, voice shaking ever so slightly.

"Sounds good to me."

Lafayette stays on his hands and knees as John and Alex walk around him, pausing only to exchange a quick and heady kiss that leaves Alexander's chest aching. He takes his position behind the Frenchman, wondering if anyone will ask about the grass stains on their knees. He reaches out and grips Lafayette's hips, once again enjoying the muscle on every inch of that man.

"The oil?" he asks, and John throws it to him. Alexander barely manages to catch it, shaking his head as he imagines the mess that would have resulted if he hadn't.

He oils up his cock, already wet and slick from Lafayette's mouth, before pressing the head of his cock to Lafayette's already stretched hole. He teases him for a few seconds, earning a curse or two in French for his efforts.

"Trying to boss us around even now," says John affectionately. "Let Alexander take his time."

John's cock obscured by the back of Lafayette's head, so Alexander is left to imagine it pressed to Lafayette's lips, the man licking and laving it with his tongue, eyes shut in concentration as he gives him the same attention he had given to Alexander earlier. The thought spikes his arousal so high he pushes into Lafayette in one fluid motion, bolstered by the knowledge that John has already been where he is.

Lafayette lets out a sharp moan punctuated with slight alarm, and Alex slows down, chagrined.

"You do that always!" says Lafayette. "Why are you always so in a rush!"

"He has a point, even if he can't use his words probably," says John, his own caressing Lafayette's hair in place of Alexander's own. "You're always in such a rush. Gil's asshole will still be there tomorrow."

Alexander wants to tell both of them the truth right then, that Lafayette's asshole might be there but he has other obligations than pushing their favorite fighting Frenchman on his hands and knees and fucking him raw, no matter how much he enjoys being with the two of them.

Alexander has a million things to say in reply to that, but they're right and he's hiding something, so he goes with a strategy he very rarely uses; silence. Instead he keeps his pace slow, running his hands up Lafayette's back and over his thighs as soothingly as he knows how. The blowjob from earlier plus the sensation of taking Lafayette, loose in some ways but not others, John's cock stretching him out differently than Alexander does, is all building inside him. He's sweating more than before, hands scrabbling for purchase on Lafayette's skin. He reaches down, almost as an afterthought, to stroke Lafayette, feeling his warm cock harden further in his hand.

It feels good to share him like this, to know that he and Gil and John are all three men with a bond they will never share with anyone else, a connection that Alexander, despite his skill with words, would be hard-pressed to describe to anyone. If he were asked to anyway, he might describe these moments, with Lafayette bearing John's marks as he arches back into Alexander's touch, with John meeting his eyes as Lafayette rocks between them, enjoying their joint affections as they all sweat and moan and grit their teeth in pleasure.

Alexander is shaken out of his reverie by pure instinct, the blood in his veins on fire and spinning through his body to pool in his groin, his cock leaking inside Lafayette, preparing for what's coming. He manages a glance up through sweat-slicked hair and sees that John's the same way, his ponytail coming loose, his cheeks more flushed skin than freckles.

"I'm going to come," says John, barely managing to keep his grin in place. "How do you feel about that, Gil? Me coming down your throat and all?"

Lafayette, of course, isn't able to reply, but Alexander thinks the bossy act would be done now if he could; he lets out a long drawn-out moan around John's shaft.

Alexander grabs Lafayette's hips again, fingers pressing so hard he may leave marks, and thrusts deep inside him. On the third one of these hard thrusts he comes, filling Lafayette as his orgasm rocks him. He takes several seconds to enjoy the euphoria that comes with it, the blissfulness of emptying himself in a man so dear to him. When he refocuses his eyes he does it just in time to watch John throw back his head and grip Lafayette's thick hair as he spends himself, moan piercing the air.

Alexander reaches back down and begins to stroke Lafayette now, wanting to bring him the kind of pleasure he's given them so happily, even when they tease him. He feels that hot shaft under his fingers, sliding his hand up and down and feeling the veins. He does this for a minute or so before Lafayette's hips nearly buckle and he cries out his adoration for the two men in broken French, spilling into Alexander's hand.

Lafayette collapses onto the grass, rolling over and staring up at the two men at either end of him. "You know, I do not think this was my intent when I came to this country," he says, smiling either at them or some far off cloud in the sky. "But that is okay. This makes me happy."

John and Alexander pull their trousers up at the same time, sitting down as Lafayette languidly stretches his limbs. "One of these days I am going to tease you the way you do me," says Lafayette affectionately. "I will pin you down and make sweet love to you roughly."

"Sweet love to us roughly?" says Alexander, laughing. "I can't wait to see that."

Lafayette throws a rock at him. It hits his goatee, which the other two men think is hilarious. Alexander pouts for a few moments before reluctantly cracking a smile. The weight is settling back in his chest, but he can't bring himself to divest himself of it yet. Not when it's such a beautiful day and he's surrounded by two of his favorite people in the whole world.

Soon he'll tell them he's getting married. Soon. But for now he pulls Lafayette's dark brown hand and John's lighter freckled one into each of his own and lays back in the grass to enjoys this one moment, a fragment of time to cherish for whatever the rest of his life may hold. If it's selfish, so be it. Alexander can deal with that if it means even one more day like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are welcome.


End file.
